Drinking With Your Prisoner
by KimiTien
Summary: Where two members of the Akasuki take a prisoner of another to a bar, getting them all drunk. How sad that they made that other member mad. Poor Pein; he'll need a new base. oneshot. K for language.


Hello people. Sorry about not uploading anything for some time now. ^__^;; But i am starting to type again after some road bumps in my life. I just thought to upload this one shot quickly before i head out. This was asked for, forgive me for not remembering the girls name right now; i just woke up. But anyways she wanted a Sakura X Akasuki thing and this is all i came up with at the moment.

Hope you like and i'll try to get my stories updated soon.

-Kimitien

* * *

Drinking With Your Prisoner

"Hey fish-head."

Kisame just rolled his eyes and kept on cleaning pieces out of his sword.

"Am stepping out."

"You can't." Kisame said without stopping or looking up. "Itachi said you were to watch the prisoner."

"Like I care what Itachi wants. You're his partner, you watch his prisoner." Deidara huffed while buttoning up his cloak before waving Kisame off. "I'll be back shortly anyways. What could happen?" Kisame shrugged as Deidara walked off before looking up at said pissed off prisoner with an o-well look than went back to cleaning his sword.

It was after he was finished cleaning his sword and was thinking of 'playing' darts with the prisoner when Hidan came into the living room shaking and wiping white stuff off his clothes and hair.

"What happened to you?"

"I don't know." Hidan replied running his fingers through his hair. "I woke up and this fucking shit was everywhere. Fucked up."

"Yeah." Kisame said with a girn. "Where you headin'?" Unlike a lot of people Kisame didn't mind Hidan all that much. Sure he was really fucked up in the head to put it lightly and he swore way too much but once you got pass that and his weird rituals, Hidan was an ok guy.

"To the bar." Hidan answered with a girn of his own. "You coming?"

Plus he was a great drinking partner.

"Sure… oh." Kisame looked over at the girl." Can't."

"Leave it." Hidan said with a shrug after looking over at her too. "What harm could she do?"

"Know that white shit?" Kisame asked. Hidan raised an brow. "Her."

"No fucking way."

"Hidan did you even see the south wing?"

"Yeah looks like Deidara got pissed off at Tobi again." Kisame shook his head and waited for Hidan to catch on. It didn't take long for the man to do so and for proof that he didn't really, he started laughing. "You're telling me that bitch did that in our base?" Came the snorting reply.

"You didn't hear that?"

"Nope, a person needs their eight hours."

"It's a day, its eight hours a day not every hour or so after you wake up." Kisame told him.

"Whatever." Hidan said with a shrug calming down. "Just put the bitch on a leash and if she tries to get help or run off; we kill anyone who tries to help her and beat the shit out of her before dragging her back here for more."

Now Kisame wasn't an idiot. Anyone next to or partnered with Itachi would seem that way, it was just a fact he knew and didn't take offence about being call stupid next to his partner. Kisame knew this wasn't a good idea cause he knew how they got drunk and the girl could run off when they were drunk. But Hidan did make a good point with the leash and they haven't gone out drinking with each other for a month or so now and Kisame wasn't one to pass up the chance to do so.

"Come on." Hidan smirked knowing he would win this battle. "What could happen with the two of us watching her?"

Well…

"Got a piece of paper?"

* * *

Now Itachi thought himself an understanding man with some pet peeves like ever other person that walked the earth. He would use his mind instead of his fists – most of the time both in some cases – to solve his problems.

So when the young woman attacked him earlier in the day, he understood her drive behind it. As a problem she didn't cause one, just other to dodge among the ones he was fighting. He could understand it and instead of leaving her in enemy lands as most would he brought her back thinking he could at least keep her out of his way as he finished his mission after the little battle. He also took her rage when she woke up in the south wing of one of many bases of theirs thinking the worse. It was just to bad she wouldn't look past that rage which lead her to being tied up instead of sitting in a room where she could move around freely till he came back.

Understandable

Deidara's rage at him is also understood. Being tricked and forced into joining a group you want no part of is reason to be mad. Itachi himself would not like that and seeing how he was sent to bring the young man in the group; he could take the rage the blonde sent at him. He even understood why Deidara sent it at him from that day forth. Itachi was, in Deidara's eyes, his guard, his tormenter, the wall he needed to break in order to get away. But instead of seeing it as an order Itachi had and letting bygones be bygones and working on just getting away and staying away – he used up his energy fighting against someone who didn't care one way or another if the man was there.

So yes Itachi knew telling Deidara to watch the girl was a way for Deidara to rebel against him. He knew the man would do so which was why Itachi did that and left his partner to cover.

Understandable again

Returning from the mission much later than he had thought it would take was also understood well. He was by himself instead of having the normal backup so he knew off the bat he wouldn't be returning the young leaf ninja somewhere near her homeland till the following night.

A small delay in his plans but nothing that would do any harm to any parties involved.

That was until he stepped into the base and didn't feel his partners or the prisoners' charka inside.

But Itachi knew he could understand a great deal of things other humans do. He knew or thought his partner was a smart man. Sure Kisame had his habits of drinking to much and wanting blood shed and fights but he was smart and knew when to pull out of a fight when he knew it would end with him dead or more injuries than he would want.

Kisame was smart.

Which lead the missing nin to wonder why he found a note stuck to a wall telling him where to find two Akatsuki and the prisoner and when he went to confirm this – it was really hard to believe a smart man would do this – found himself staring at the three people that the note said would be there, very drunk.

At a bar where the prisoner at the moment taking shots on stage with Kisame and Hidan cheering her on against the four other women. Itachi watched as the prisoner finished first, raising her arms above her head getting mostly the entire crowd to cheer louder than before and for both Akatsuki members to jump up; Kisame catching the girl as she jumped into his arms laughing and Hidan collecting money from people around him.

This wasn't understandable.

Who brings a prisoner to a bar and get drunk?

The answer was in front of him. Itachi thought with a small shake of his head before moving towards them when Hidan sat back down to count money and Kisame falling under drunkenness and the girls weight into his chair.

"Look at the money your pulling in pinks!"

"Can we get more of those fruity drinks with the lime and … shoot what are they called again?"

"Straws?"

"No."

"Um… cups!" Hidan offered which caused the girl to frown in thought.

"I think maybe… yeah… oh who cares!" She giggled. Kisame chuckled reaching around her to grab one of many bottles on the table.

"Kisame."

All three drunken heads turned at the sound of his voice and stared at him with two gagging mouths before Hidan slammed his palm on the surface of the table.

"Its Itachi!" He called out pointing with the hand that held the money.

"Ahhh… Hi Itachi." Kisame and the girl chirped – Kisame mumbled it – together.

"Oh oh oh! Ita… Itachi!" The girl said wiggling off of Kisame laps only to bounce in front of him. "Did you see? Did you see? I so won!"

"Yes." Itachi replied looking away from her to see his partner downing another glass. "Kis-oof!" He was slightly caught off-guard as the girl wrapped her arms around his waist with a cheer. There was a little battle between them as Itachi took the girls arms and worked hard to get her off. The drunken teen had little choice in the matter; either have her arms ripped off or let go of her wrists and let Itachi pull her away from him.

She pouted up at him after she let go. "Ow."

"Sakura. Go sit down. Now." Itachi ordered the pouting teen before letting go and looking at Kisame. "You were not to go to the bar with the prisoner."

"Hey now." Hidan said before Kisame spoke. "One, you never told him not too. Two, you told Deidara to watch the prisoner we're just doing a favor for you." Slight pause when as Hidan seem to think. "Two-"

"You said two already." Sakura sung out before going back to sipping on the straw that undoubtedly had more alcohol in it.

Hidan flipped her off before continuing. "Whatever. Three, we told the bitch that if she tried anything-"

"He's been nothing but rude." Sakura piped in again.

"Shut the fuck up! I'm trying to work our plan damn it!" Hidan yelled at her.

"You mean the plan I said that would never work?" Sakura asked with a mocking smile.

"It will too work if you just shut the fuck up and let me tell the fucking thing!"

Itachi could feel the start of a headache coming on. Kisame tipped his head back to look at Itachi as the other two went on with their fight.

"Yeah it wasn't a good idea." Hiccup. "But think of this as a way to keep her in line. She isn't trying to beat us up and she's stop screaming at us."

"You pig-head idiot! Your lucky I can't get up or else-"

"Or else what bitch?! You'll slap me? Ooh so scary!" Crash! " Shit! Bitch that still had alcohol in it!"

"Well stop being an asshole, asshole!"

Kisame blinked a few times before raising a shaking finger. "At least, for the most part." Itachi just blinked slowly before looking over and up at the girl who was now climbing clumsy up on the table to dance.

"Well that's more like it!" Hidan said before leaning closer to Kisame. "That's the second best thing that could happen tonight."

"Whats the first?"

"Well-"

"Don't." Itachi interrupted. "Get back to base and put her back in cuffs." _Before my headache become worse._ The tired Akatsuki member thought with an inward sigh as Kisame nodded and went to get the girl off the table.

Unfortunately for the tired man, who had been turning around back towards the door, didn't see Kisame miss the girl who fell backwards towards Hidan, who had his head tilted to the side to get a better look up the waitress's short skirt, who was leaning over at the next table. Kisame caught his hand on some broken pieces of the glass Sakura had thrown at Hidan and swore.

Sakura gave Hidan a warning yelped as she fall on him and the poor immoral had time to glance up with a snarl on his lips just before she knocked him to the ground and send the glass he had in his hand in the air.

Now Itachi was unfortunate because he had, against his better judgment, stopped and turned back to see what was the fuss about this time only to get the flying glass and it's drink down the front of his cloak.

Kisame stared wide eyed at him even though his hand burned from the alcohol to his wounds. The second oldest male knew by the way Itachi held his shoulders back, his down cast eyes, and the small twitch of his lip in a silent snarl that, the man was pissed.

Just one of Itachi's pet peeves; alcohol on him.

"Shit." Kisame mumbled even though it was heard by the other two drunks who were having a struggling match on the floor for some of the dollar bills that fell from Hidan.

* * *

Pein had been on his way to his room when he first came back from another base and was looking forward to getting some shut eye before some of the other members showed up later that day. What the man didn't expect to find when first walking into the base was some bloody hand prints, some looking as if someone tried to hold onto the wall but was dragged down the hallway. There was a body imprint a little ways down from the hand prints and that's when Peins' walk slowed down to get a better look at the destruction. He was not worried about an enemy doing all this, he could, after all, feel three members charka and another one that he already knew about, only making he wondered why the girl was still there when he had been told she would be gone before he returned.

The short orange haired man stopped and tipped his head up with an raised eye brow after hearing water dripping only to find blood leaking from the roof as if someone's head was smash into it and was now forming on the lower points around the indent and went to the floor. Scratching under his chin with his thumb nail, Pein continued down the hallway following the blood and or dents and new cracks in the walls and floor. After taking the right instead of the left he made his way towards the first doorway which lead to the dinning room where house for the moment one of the immortals charka and where blood flowed from to soak into the rug, dying it red.

Blinking, Pein took in the new soaking red walls and floor. The table which he used most of the time had Hidan's scythe jammed handle up in the middle, pinning down the chest which the arms stayed wiggling tied to separate chairs. Pein glanced down and lifted his foot letting a foot that dragged a leg out of the room and into the wall behind him before looking up at the muffled sound coming from the ceiling to see a bloody and beaten Hidans head strung up by his hair to the ceilings light with what looks to be duck tape on his mouth.

Taking a deep breathe, Pein turned and left the dinning room following the red foot prints and an drag mark which lead into the pantry. Giving the pantry a quick glance to confirm the other leg of Hidans went there and was now trying to go through a shelf before going to the main living room the normal was used for everything unlike the other smaller ones that were attached to each members room. The members used this one when they wanted some contact with others humans that didn't involved killing each other.

Though Pein wondered if letting them change this room from storage to a living room was wise now.

What he found stopped him with a frown.

Kisame sat in a chair looking as if he forgotten to get up and go to his bed to sleep only he was tied to the chair. The older man look up at hearing the squishy sound of foot steps and Pein could tell the man tried to grin but it was hard for Kisame to move his lips with the duck tape on his lips too. He looked slightly beaten but nothing like Hidan only some black and darker blues on his face.

Kisame tipped his had towards the other side of the hallway to where the smaller kitchen sat and tried to shrug but the chains kept him from moving at all.

Pein took another deep breathe before moving on to the kitchen where the girls and Itachi's charka came from. If Kisame was being tied down too it would normally mean he helped in ticking off Itachi again. It was rare that it went this far that he would turn his anger out on his partner but when he did it meant to leave his victims alone and approach Itachi when you knew it wouldn't cost you and get you looking like the rest. Pein knew this but also knew the young man wouldn't attack him like he would the rest but his words and mind games could be just as deadly as his eyes or sword.

Pein almost lost his temper a few times after crossing Itachi in this state but he knew how the boy was and will continue to be before he enlisted him to the Akatsuki.

He found the man sitting crossed legged, with his cloak and shirt off, on the large freeze lid reading a thick book.

"Itachi."

The young man looked up calmly.

"How long as the girl been stuck inside?" Pein asked after thinking of his question. Itachi rolled his shoulder, popping it as he looked to the clock on the stove as if trying to remember. Pein didn't buy it.

"Almost two hours." Itachi finally said leaning across to the counter, placing the book down on top.

"Kisame?"

"Since three this morning." So five hours the man been tied to the chair.

"Hidan?"

"Since one thirty." Itachi leaned back against the wall, his head tilted to the side to stare at Pein with his arms crossed loosely in front of him and one leg hanging down kicking slightly at the freezer splattering it with blood from his shoes.

Both man stayed silence one thinking the other waiting for the time to pass. Pein moved from the doorway in time to let a leg to fly into the kitchen and smack against the refrigerator and fall to the floor.

Deidara followed shortly peeking into the room, his front covered in blood.

"That thing." Deidara started pointing at the leg. "Is evil. Cook it up and serve it to the plant." He turned his pointing finger downwards. "It somehow knocked some cans down and into the hallway then waited in wait for me to walk by and trip me onto the cans and do all of this." He finished by waving his hand up and down his body.

Itachi and Pein looked back to each other after Deidara throw an kunai down, pinning the leg to the floor before leaving the room mumbling.

"They took the girl out to the bar and got drunk, spilling alcohol on me at the end." Itachi finally said getting off the freezer and opened the lid to reach in and haul out a shaking teen.

"Done?" He asked her shivering form. Even Pein couldn't tell if she was shaking her head no or yes from the way her body shook but Itachi seem to take whatever the look she was giving him as the answer he wanted because he pulled her closer so he could reach up and close the lid before turning his upper body for his book.

"Are you going to leave Kisame and Hidan the way they are?" Pein asked as Itachi picked the girl up and moved towards the door and him.

"Hidan's partner will be here later tonight and Kisame will be freed now." Itachi stated as he walked past. Pein turned and followed behind him, watching the man put the girl down on the sofa before pulling the blanket Tobi had put on all the sofas he could get his hands on and wrapped the girl in it. Kisame was untied shortly afterwards and was working his sore muscles while Itachi picked the girl and his book up and walked out.

Kisame took the duck tape off and wet his lips.

"Well I have learned a new rule." Kisame said with a grin rotating his arm. Pein rolled his head back to him after watching Itachi step over the other leg that seem to be having a race with a free arm before turning towards the north area of the base.

"What?"

"Don't go drinking with a prisoner who can handle shots better than you. You lose your money that way." Kisame laughed as he walked around Pein who only could stare at him as he gave the leg a kick that made it pass the arm but he stopped before turning after his partner.

"Oh and leader?"

"Yes?"

"The south wing is destroyed." Kisame shrugged at the blank, almost tired look the leader of the Akatsuki gave him before he ducked down the hallway.

It wasn't Kisame's idea to put make a group out of psychos and to let them run wild through the country side together destroying base after base. Chuckling, Kisame knew he didn't have to worry about that problem or how everything would get fixed up, all he knew was that he had to take a nice long and hot shower and get some sleep before Itachi decided to go to the fire nation.

He was now in the dog house with his partner again and hope he could win back some of his money from the girl in maybe a card game before they dropped her off.

How else was he going to go drinking afterwards?


End file.
